


Taking

by Lizburns



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, CopDoc - Freeform, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizburns/pseuds/Lizburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short from a larger story in progress. Set somewhere in season 4, but nothing relevant in this fic. An intimate night between Tamsin and Lauren, (with A mention of Bo, before you read on) Developed and continuing undefined relationship.</p><p>UPDATE: First chapter of story posted under title "Of Blessed Memory"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking

Tamsin shouldn't be here; she had ample opportunity to turn and walk away. When she first saw the blonde standing at the bar, that small window of time before she was spotted. There were plenty of places where Tamsin could get tanked, yet she decided to stay at this bar and torture herself. Watch helplessly while everyone's favorite succubus shamelessly charmed her way back in the doctor's good grace. Tamsin was here under Lauren's extended invitation which was surprising at first, given the pair always convened in privacy and away from public forum. They sat in a booth drinking, discussing the case, and on the occasion sharing flirtatious looks while Tamsin doled out one liners that would flush the doctor's cheeks bright red. A mild game she liked to play and Lauren seemed a willing participant. When the glasses were dry though, Lauren would excuse herself to refill them. Out of all the places she could wait at the bar, she always chose the spot right next to Bo. Ever time she watched her do this, it was like gulping down fire as Tamsin tried her best not to let her anger get the better.

There would always be something between Bo and Lauren, the rational side of Tamsin understood full well and knew not to intervene. A certain connection that ex lovers never lost that she begrudgingly dealt with. But the other side, that dark hollow in her heart which she regretfully knew existed, it seethed with something of a territorial and envious nature. Every time Bo's hands made their way into Lauren's personal space: to push away a strand of dark blonde hair from her face, to rest upon a shoulder in seemingly friendly comfort, to squeeze gently the tender area of a thigh with innocent pretense. Actions that were most likely second nature to a succubus, but damned if it didn't rattle every bone in Tamsin's body. Each time Lauren left, Tamsin watched through her peripherals, grimacing each time the doctor laughed at whatever funny words Bo might have said. Each time Tamsin thought the glass she clenched would shatter in her hand.

When the seat across was cold and empty, Tamsin would convince herself that she only stayed for the free drinks. Lauren always came back though, with a single malt and a sly and intoxicating smirk, growing more much like Tamsin's blood alcohol content. Taking a long sip, grinning into the glass at the nerdy jokes the doctor made, but also smiling at the one she was pulling on herself. Knowing full well at the real reason she stayed wasn't the amber in the glass, but the amber in the eyes that stared intently back. The woman across the booth; Tamsin wanted to drink in all of her.

Lauren was a taste that Tamsin all too familiar with, but never used to. Every time with her was a little different than before. The effects of habitual drug use in reverse, Tamsin found each intimate moment with Lauren more intense than the last one. She could overdose on this woman easily. Lose herself in those eyes, underneath tentative and soft hands, whisked away in the lovely scent that always lingered on her clothes long afterwards. The last bit of goodness in Tamsin wanted Lauren to hear the way her heart sang.

The other side of her wanted to tell the women at the bar to go fuck themselves, literally.

Tamsin squirmed in her seat with Lauren's absence, finally at her limit and feeling like the scales had tipped away from her favor. Too bad there was no drink to gulp down before taking her leave. She could care less anymore, walking through the threshold of the rear entrance and into the dark alley way. The black unmarked police car just where she had usually parked it, illegally. There were nights she stumbled out the door and a figure lurking in the shadows approached wanting to take one of five things. She would always smile cleverly before giving the perp something else entirely different. The reason she parked her car in such a low foot traffic area, she loved having something to hit for a good reason.

The detective had just opened the driver side door and was about to get in, when she heard the familiar shuffling of footsteps against cement abaft. Disappointed that she made it all the way to the car without so much as a whistle, the corners of her mouth made an upturn and she smiled thinking that maybe tonight wouldn't be a complete let down. At least she would get some kind of action. Tamsin stepped outside of the door and turned to face the foolish stalker, but was surprised to find a light within the darkness, with a look of confusion that mirrored her own. Lauren asked where she was going, and for a moment Tamsin thought about her answer. Another opportunity to walk away from whatever this was, maybe give her some lame excuse to tie Lauren over. That Tamsin was tired, that she got a call and had to leave. Maybe tell the doctor off like she secretly wanted to, that she would have a much better time with the succubitch instead. Tamsin considered many options in her head, but concluded with only one, much to her internal hesitation. She moved closer to the driver side door, but before she got in she called out to Lauren.

“Your place. You coming or not?”

By the time Tamsin turned the key and shifted in reverse, the passenger door opened and closed, and the seat beside her filled with most pleasant figure that could find you in a dark alley.

The short ride was a silent one of stolen glances and grins. Nearing their destination and catching one from the doctor added an ache between Tamsin's legs. Thinking to herself of when and where she might finally take Lauren; in the parking garage, inside the elevator. She sauntered behind Lauren in the hallways of her apartment building, mentally licking her lips at the rear view.

When Lauren pushed the key into the lock, the weary part of Tamsin wondered again if it was too late to turn around, give the woman a _chaste_ kiss goodnight and leave her reeling. To return the feeling the doctor gave every time she left and approached Bo at the bar. But Tamsin was too greedy for that nonsense, taking a step closer behind Lauren and parting the dark blonde hair to the other side. Smiling into the goosebumps she kissed into Lauren's neck, and at the way the woman sighed and fumbled with the door knob. Tamsin let her go when the door opened, and Lauren turned around ready to invite her inside, as if the Valkyrie needed any incentive. When she stepped outside of the bar and into Tamsin's car, there was no question where the night would lead them.

Tamsin studied people for a living, finding traits and habits within minutes of meeting someone. She and Lauren had been doing this for some time, enough decoded body language to write a book. The invitation a mere formality for the always courteous doctor. So when Tamsin closed the gap between their bodies and crashed her lips upon Lauren's, she was greeted immediately with eager hands and a tongue to match them. Tamsin walked them backwards into the home, shutting the door with a swift kick. There were more pressing matters than turning the lock and flicking the light switch. She kissed Lauren, leading her while she discarded articles of clothing. Biting a lip and removing a jacket. Sucking the nape of neck and undoing the buttons of pants. Kicking shoes, tossing shirts, unsnapping bras and letting them fly. The mess would wait.

Tamsin let go when there was nothing covering their bodies but the thin fabric of underwear. Taking steps back to admire her handy work and the beautiful woman standing before her in the darkness. The moon that shown through the windows providing a breathtaking silhouette, illuminating all the curves of Lauren's body and the wanting in her eyes. Tamsin was back in a heartbeat, scooping the doctor in her arms, hearing a light chuckle and leading them up the stairs. She wanted to take her right there, feeling the wetness between Lauren's legs soaking through the fabric and onto her own abdomen. Deciding to take a nipple in her mouth instead to tie her over, for now, Tamsin ascended the steps carrying a leg locked, hair pulling, moaning Lauren.

She couldn't get to the bedroom fast enough.

Once inside, Tamsin quickly debated places in her mind, places to take Lauren; the bed, the nightstand, against the sliding glass door of the balcony, maybe on the soft carpeted floor. Her eyes flashed upon another destination to which she hastily lead them to. Lauren made surprising gasp when her backside hit the low resting dresser. The doctor looked toward the bed just behind them and Tamsin could see a near disappointed expression in her face. The corners of Tamsin's mouth pricked to a mischievous smirk, daunting and exciting it would have appeared to her lover, seeing the level of edginess reflected in the part of the mirror just above Lauren's shoulder. The kind of look that rendered another from Lauren that said _what are you up to_?

It quirked even more when Tamsin internally recalled one of the other nights she had spent at the doctor's. She specifically remembers needing to borrow a pair of underwear after some particularly rigorous extra curricular activities where Lauren literally tore the clothes of her. Searching through one of the drawers of dresser, she found something that the good doctor might deny having later. With any luck, that something was probably there still, if she knew Lauren well.

It almost pained Tamsin to part with the warm and wanting body, but she needed to reach the mystery item behind drawer number three. But never in her burrowing did she part with the caramel eyes, she wanted to see them widen upon reveal. And they did. With sudden shock, Lauren tried to snatch it away. Tamsin anticipated that much and held it out of reach. The flesh colored sex toy, Tamsin held it her hands teasingly and with her own intrigue. It was big, and then again not. Its J shape did leave Tamsin wondering as she ran the length of it down Lauren's bare chest, paying extra mind to circle the nipples upon the peaks of breasts. Kissing her again, Tamsin felt the flush of shyness wash away from Lauren's face.

“Show me,” Tamsin whispered in a way that gave the woman shivers. The toy she most lazily traced down Lauren's skin was gently taken. She felt it smoothly glide across her's, but with more purposeful direction, south and brushing closer to the ache below. Tamsin hummed into lips as she felt fingers pulling around the waist band of her panties, and even more so as the woman drew the object over the wetness underneath. Back and forth over her clit, Lauren traced so painfully slow. The sensations causing the nails that once lightly brushed Lauren's thighs to dig a little deeper and drag.

“Don't tease me Doc,” Tamsin said as a warning that only came out as a whine against the soft cheek tightening it's muscles into artful grin. Lauren's other hand came into play, parting Tamsin's delicate folds and the Valkyrie choked back a gasp when she felt what was most sure to be the angled bulb enter her with ease. The sudden pressure quickly gone, like she was filled and then again unfulfilled. Looking downward Tamsin finally understood the correct use of this apparatus, a toy an extension of herself. A strap-on without a strap, so to speak. Smiling to herself, _this is going to be fun_ , she thought.

Tamsin firmly grasped the thighs she stood in between and Lauren let out a surprised yelp as she was quickly pulled closer. Tamsin chuckled at the ripple she had caused, taking away the last garment that stood between her and what she wanted. There was hitched breathing somewhere in the middle as Tamsin's hand dived below, testing the waters of Lauren's wetness and slipping a single digit within. The doctor couldn't be any more ready, pushing her hips into the influence. Tamsin fought her own impatience, wanting nothing more than to plunge head first, to take a dive and sink. But sometimes she loved the slowness, the still moments in time that where she could capture the wonder. The soft moans Lauren released while she lazily pushed in and out, the body responding restlessly and trying to hold on to the pressure that Tamsin wasn't ready to give. The sweet taste of Lauren's arousal so slick on her finger. Moments like these were more often than not savored.

She couldn't help but watch Lauren's face evolve as she pushed her hips forward, slowly sliding in the length of the shaft. Green eyes onto brown ones that focused downward to watch the disappearance, fingertips gingerly touching hip bones, ready to push back upon overwhelming pressure but never daring to do so. Moving closer and sinking, Tamsin realized Lauren had been holding her breath. Taking in the long awaited exhale at the end of the descent, Tamsin leaned to capture her lips, feeling the desire sear at every point of contact and radiate heat from the little space in between. Fighting fires within, saving all that could be saved before the house burned to the ground. Before Tamsin started moving her hips again, almost all the way out and pushing forward.

In and out, building up a slow rhythm, building this woman up with her. Legs locked and heels dug into the back of Tamsin's thighs as she revved the speed of thrusting. Feeling nails scratching against her chest, wandering aimlessly but making every nerve ending scream. Teeth taking her bottom lip and biting down during a particularly angry push. Tamsin gripped Lauren's hips tighter. More pressure, more control. Focus came and went as often as she pushed in and out. Concentration becoming difficult as the sensations given to Lauren were also returned. Her core squeezing around the same object she fucked this beautiful woman with. Tamsin's movements were erratic, and she thought at any moment she might come. But she couldn't, not just yet.

Tamsin had to remove her lips from those that were driving her to madness and wildfires. Pushing Lauren until her back slammed against the mirror. It must have hurt a little but Tamsin made up for the short pain with gentle touches in an affectionate aftermath. As Tamsin held on to Lauren, Lauren held onto the sides of the bureau.

The sudden disconnect cleared the vision that was once blurred and everything came into focus again. Reading Lauren's body language as if it were a sacred scroll, Tamsin searched between the lines. Eyes clenched shut, chest flushed red and heaving with every taxed inhalation and pleasurable moan released, knuckles turned white from how tightly she gripped the bureau. It wasn't until those eyes opened again and expressed a plea of desperation. In her lucidity, Tamsin understood, and with more determination than ever, she brought her thumb to Lauren's clit and pushed into her harder. Lauren surged forward and latched on to Tamsin's neck and it wasn't long before the orgasm she had been building released itself under the Valkyrie's furiously tentative touch. She let out a stifled scream while she shuddered around Tamsin, who held her tight as she unraveled.

After some time of stillness Tamsin removed herself, and Lauren resented the loss, but she soon returned to melt their lips together. The taste of Lauren's lips were always a raw treasure and once again she was brought back into the restlessness. Lauren kissed her in many ways, the language of lips telling more than words could convey. The signal of hands that cupped the sides of Tamsin's face and petted with palms and bit with nails while lips rendered her senseless. All signs leading, and leading Tamsin did, to the bed she pushed Lauren down upon. The doctor let out no words of protest as Tamsin flipped her over on her stomach. Lauren was beautiful where she lay, vulnerable and open, so willing as Tamsin crawled behind her, trailing the touch of teeth and tongues on her skin along the way. Spreading her legs wider, Tamsin settled herself in between. Kneading the flesh of Lauren's ass hungrily, she placed a wet kiss on her backside before moving into position of alignment and grasping hips.

Ready to take more and give Lauren something she never knew she wanted. There was no easing in this time, Lauren must have known that. Fisting the sheets with curled fingers, as if she was bracing herself for what was yet to come. Like there were eyes in the back of her head that saw Tamsin's carnal gaze. Like she felt the devilish simper on the Valkyrie's face before she felt the shaft plunge in all the way to the hilt. Lauren let out the the loudest cry of the night in that moment, and the moans that followed were sweet music to Tamsin's ears. She didn't need to see Lauren's face to know that the woman bit down hard on the comforter underneath to try and futilely stifle grunts caused by Tamsin's thrusts. All slow in pace, pulling out just before the tip and driving back in with such force, she was sure their bodies were traveling across the mattress.

Seeing the doctor this way, so submissive, so willing to let Tamsin have her way, it was utterly exhilarating. Sexy in every possible form this woman was, lying face down on the sheets, pliant and gasping underneath her power. She wondered if Bo ever had Lauren this way, if the succubus ever put aside her flashy parlor tricks and just took the good doctor with reckless abandon. Tamsin wanted to do more than just fuck Lauren, she wanted to leave a mark on her. Longer lasting than the hand shaped welt burning angrily red on her backside, more than the instant needle pricking sensations of pulled hair in a balled fist, deeper than the bruises made teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder. Tamsin wanted to leave an internal impression right there, she thought with her body flush to Lauren's back.

Somewhere in the motions, in the legs that wrapped and locked around hers, in the fingers laced like tight stitches, in the nape of a neck where lips pressed to a throbbing pulse, Tamsin felt something more than the building within her core. Lost and losing herself as Lauren tensed again like before but making sounds completely devoid of restraint and undoing any that Tamsin had left. Somewhere between the lips that groaned into and nipped at Lauren's ear, Tamsin let something else escape, into the medium of her mind or into the crook of neck.

“I love you like this,” Tamsin thought or murmured just before the rush of the wave that hit them both, using what little resolve she had left for one more push. The best ride unraveling and coming undone with Lauren and letting the bareness linger just a little longer.

Exhausted and reluctant to move a muscle, Tamsin withdrew, removing the aid and tossing it carelessly on the floor. The once motionless doctor moaned at the absence and turned over to gaze with bedroom eyes at Tamsin, who knelt on the balls of her feet at the end of the bed. Ravished and drained, Lauren was still stunning as ever, the sweat glistening on her toned skin adding more illumination to her beauty. Rosy lips parted slightly as if winded but moved to mouth words Tamsin didn't know if she wanted to hear.

Another opportunity, to beat Lauren to the punch. To leave the bed, to leave the room, to leave this place. But Tamsin couldn't take her eyes off this woman, so she naturally knelt willingly paralyzed, stopping the passage of time in her mind to capture the image of Lauren she created. “Come here,” she heard the doctor say, but Tamsin stared unmoved and fixated. It wasn't until Lauren reached out to pull her closer, pull her in, as if Tamsin wasn't already gravitated. Sinking into her came so easily and the Tamsin from before might have minded such an exposure, but the present persona adored the way Lauren wrapped herself around her body.

Tamsin kissed her, softly and with care, remembering everything there was to know about Lauren's lips and the way she used them, this time like Lauren never wanted to her to leave. She opened her eyes in the midst and noticed the way the doctor wasn't frowning like she usually did when they were this close. Quite the opposite expression of another kind of intensity. Peaceful content, happiness, perhaps something else. Whatever it was, Tamsin didn't want to lose it.

She kissed trails down Lauren's neck in the same path as before, only this time alleviating all the bruises she made, both the visible and transparent ones. Brushing her lips to now cool the skin once white hot from all the friction. Soothing a path downward slowly with the help of gentle hands. Letting her cheek press against silky skin and nuzzling into this intoxicating scent that was both chaotic and calm. Tamsin felt an interruption in the lower body she kissed and looked up to find Lauren lightly laughing to herself.

“You know what?” She whispered as if she were about to tell a secret.

“Hmm?” Tamsin hummed as she resumed her wanderings.

Lauren ran her fingers through the golden blonde hair below. Gripping, pulling, and releasing. “I think I love you like this.” she cooed almost amusingly, locking her thighs around Tamsin's neck in way that playfully imitated dominance. Tamsin murmured something into the lovely human vice that sounded like _yeah yeah_ , trying her best to hide this glowing smile, even though she knew Lauren could feel it radiating on her skin.

Tamsin didn't argue when the roles reversed, or protest when Lauren flipped them over. Even though she could break away from the grasp that pinned her wrists above, Tamsin didn't move, motionless as she wanted to be. With Lauren straddling her and hovering lips that were sure to be blazing so dangerously close, Tamsin was trapped, but most willingly so. She waited in anticipation as Lauren debated pleasant tortures in her mind, musings of desirable vengeance. When she move closer, Tamsin thought she would melt against the cheek that brushed past her own. Lauren sultrily breathed into her neck as teeth sparked and tongue licked flames. When the hot whispers reached her ear, Tamsin knew that she was engulfed, that she was done for, that it was her turn to be taken.


End file.
